wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Multicultural
Multicultural is an episode of Series 2. Synposis The Wiggles remark that people all around the world are different. Plot The Wiggles arrive in Dorothy's garden after a long walk. Anthony wants to go on another one, but the Unforgotten Wiggles are tired and sitting down on the steps. Anthony decides to pull out his lunch, and everyone remarks on how different each person is. They then speculate on what the world would be like if everyone was dressed up and looked like Anthony! "Shaky Shaky" Dorothy recites a poem about her roses. Captain Feathersword reads something from a pamphlet, and gets worried. He says there's something wrong. Murray arrives with Wags and asks what's the matter. Captain remarks that according to this pamphlet, people who own dogs often look like their dogs. So does that mean he looks like Wags? Murray tells Captain not to worry; he's a human being that does human being things, and Wags is a dog that does doggy things. "Let's Have a Ceili" (dance instrumental) Wiggle Cavemen time – Anthony wants to get an apple from a tree but it is too high. The other Wiggles happen to have the parts to build a ladder, so they do just that and Anthony gets his apple. "Havenu Shalom Alechem" Captain prepares a photograph, but he has the camera pointed too high. The Wiggles try on some different hats to make up for the space. As they try on hats, the Wiggles start roleplaying and go off to meet Henry. Captain Feathersword decides to take a photo of himself using a timer. The first time, the timer goes off immediately. The second time, the Captain waits and waits, but nothing happens. He continues inching closer and closer to the camera. Eventually the timer goes off when he reaches for the camera, so he now has a great picture…of his teeth! The Wiggles remark on how everyone's different but yet the same. They also say Hello in different languages. In fact, here's a song from Italy, that you don't have to know the words. "Balla Balla Bambina" (Italian song) Greg makes an egg disappear. Anthony says he's going to make something disappear too and borrows Greg's hat and cape. Anthony asks for a plate of pasta, and after a few magic incantations, proceeds to eat all of it! "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar" (Irish tap dancing song) Trivia *Third time Greg wears a blue shirt. *Second time Murray wears a blue shirt. *First time Jeff wears a blue shirt. Gallery File:TheWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Wiggles walking at the park File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:JeffinMulticultural.jpg|Jeff File:Multicultural3.jpg|The Wiggles sit down after their walk. File:Multicultural4.jpg|"Nothing like a good walk." File:Multicultural5.jpg|"I feel great. Let's go on another walk." Multicultural6.jpg|Greg says no thanks and he will practice his magic trick. File:JeffSleepinginMulticultural.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:Multicultural8.jpg|Anthony thinks he'll eat his lunch. File:MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMulticultural.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:Multicultural10.jpg|Anthony holding turkey File:AnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Anthony holding hamburger File:Multicultural12.jpg|Anthony asks Greg to have a bite of his apple. File:Multicultural13.jpg|''No thanks. I might have an apple later.'' File:Multicultural14.jpg|But Murray had a fruit bar on their walk. File:AnthonyandMurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Multicultural15.jpg|So Anthony takes out his hamburger. File:Multicultural16.jpg|Murray thinks it's amazing how different we all are. File:Multicultural17.jpg|The Wiggles are four human beings but we're also different File:Multicultural18.jpg|because of our size, our noses, our skin, our eyes, File:Multicultural19.jpg|our feet and our hands. File:Multicultural20.jpg|''"And our appetites."'' File:Multicultural21.jpg|''"We even have different names, but we're still "The Wiggles."'' File:Multicultural22.jpg|''"It would be funny if we were all called "Anthony".'' File:Multicultural23.jpg|''"Hello, Anthony. Hi, Anthony. How are you doing, Anthony? I'm fine, Anthony. Care for a banana, Anthony?"'' File:Multicultural24.jpg|''"We definitely don't act the same."'' File:Multicultural25.jpg|''"It would be pretty boring if we did, Anthony."'' File:Multicultural26.jpg|''"I mean Greg."'' File:Multicultural27.jpg|The Wiggles start imagining. File:Multicultural.jpg|The Wiggles imagine being Anthony while eating and drinking, File:JeffasAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Jeff as Anthony Wiggle File:GregasAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Greg as Anthony Wiggle File:GregandAnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:AnthonyEatingSpaghetti.jpg|Anthony eating spaghetti File:MurrayasAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Murray as Anthony Wiggle File:Multicultural28.jpg|reading books, File:TheUnforgottenWigglesastheBlueWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles as the Blue Wiggles File:Multicultural29.jpg|looking at flowers, File:Multicultural30.jpg|smelling flowers File:Multicultural31.jpg|and sneezing at them. File:Multicultural32.jpg|''"I'm glad we're all different."'' File:Multicultural33.jpg|''"What a boring world it would be if we weren't!"'' File:DorothyinMulticultural.jpg|Dorothy and her roses File:MyRoses.jpg|Poem: "My Roses" File:CaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Multicultural35.jpg File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMulticultural.jpg|Wags and Captain File:WagsinMulticultural.jpg|Wags File:Multicultural38.jpg File:Multicultural39.jpg File:Multicultural40.jpg File:MurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Murray File:Multicultural42.jpg File:Multicultural43.jpg File:Multicultural44.jpg File:Multicultural45.jpg File:Multicultural46.jpg File:Multicultural47.jpg File:Multicultural48.jpg File:Multicultural49.jpg File:Multicultural50.jpg File:Multicultural51.jpg File:Multicultural52.jpg File:Multicultural53.jpg File:Multicultural54.jpg File:Multicultural55.jpg File:Multicultural56.jpg File:Multicultural57.jpg File:WagsandMurrayBlowingCaptainFeatherwordDown.jpg|Wags and Murray blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMulticultural.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:Multicultural58.jpg|Wags and Murray File:Multicultural59.jpg File:Multicultural60.jpg|Wags File:CavemenGregandMurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Murray File:CavemanAnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Caveman Anthony JeffandAnthonyasCavemen.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cavemen CavemanJeffSleeping.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping GregandAnthonyasCavemen.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Anthony TheAwakeCavemenWigglesWakingCavemanJeffUp.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' CavemanJeffWakingUp.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up TheNonrealisticCavemenWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles CavemenGregandJeffinMulticultural.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffasaCaveman.jpg|Jeff as a caveman File:TheCavemenWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles using a ladder to get the apple File:DressingUp(Episode)17.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:TheProWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinDressingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:DressingUp(Episode)18.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:DressingUp(Episode)21.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)22.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)23.jpg MurrayinCowboyHat.jpg|''"Howdy, I'm a cowboy."'' File:DressingUp(Episode)24.jpg File:DressingUp(Episode)6.jpg|The Wiggles wearing different hats TheOtherWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinDressingUp.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandMurrayWearingHats.jpg|Greg and Murray wearing hats CaptainandGreginDressingUp.jpg|Captain and Greg MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinDressingUp.jpg|Murray and Captain DressingUp(Episode)26.jpg|''"Wait! I gotta take your photograph!" File:Multicultural62.jpg|"''Never mind. I'll take my own photograph then." File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his camera File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera2.jpg|''Click!'' File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera3.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera4.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera5.jpg File:Multicultural63.jpg|''"Isn't being a human interesting? I mean here we are."'' File:GregandMurrayinMulticultural.jpg|'"Murray,"' File:GregandJeffinMulticultural.jpg|'Jeff,"' File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinMulticultural.jpg|''"Anthony and Greg."'' File:GreginMulticultural.jpg|''"All completely different and yet we're the same."'' File:JeffandAnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|''"We're humans."'' File:Multicultural64.jpg|''"Did you know that we humans live everywhere on earth and speak hundreds of different languages?"'' File:MurraySpeakingGerman.jpg|''"Guten tag."'' File:GregSpeakingChinese.jpg|''"Ni-ho."'' File:JeffSpeakingGreek.jpg|''"Yiassu."'' File:AnthonySpeakingItalian.jpg|''"Bonjurno."'' File:Multicultural65.jpg|The Wiggles waving File:TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinMulticultural.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:Multicultural67.jpg File:Multicultural68.jpg File:Multicultural69.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples File:Multicultural70.jpg File:Multicultural71.jpg File:Multicultural72.jpg File:Multicultural73.jpg File:Multicultural74.jpg File:GregPerforminghisDisappearingEggTrick.jpg File:Food17.jpg File:GregandAnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Food19.jpg File:Food20.jpg File:AnthonyPerformingDisappearingPastaTrick.jpg|Anthony performing the disappearing pasta trick File:AnthonyEatingGreg'sPasta.jpg|Anthony eating Greg's pasta File:Food21.jpg Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Series 2